


Объясни мне, гению, физику

by Enotik_Bell



Category: Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Endgame
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enotik_Bell/pseuds/Enotik_Bell
Summary: Спустя много лет после Финала Питер работает учителем в старшей школе.Морган, видевшая Питера лишь однажды, на похоронах отца, влюбляется в своего учителя, даже не предполагая, насколько мистер Паркер был близок ее отцу.(Я всегда знал, что Старк меня доканает. Но думал, что это будет Тони)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

«Мама меня убьет», - думала Морган, заходя в дом почти беззвучно. На кухне играл телевизор, и мерно ударялся нож о поверхность разделочной доски, что дало девушке надежду, что ей удастся незаметно проскочить мимо и отложить нравоучительную лекцию хотя бы на пару часов. А мама точно устроит лекцию, ведь нельзя оставлять безнаказанным то, что Морган вновь исключают из школы. Третьей за последний месяц, между прочим.

Когда до заветной входной двери в подвал оставались считанные сантиметры, девушка уже радовалась своей маленькой победе, но это было рано.

-И как Вы мне это объясните, юная леди? — спросила мама, оперевшись на стену и строго смотря на дочь. — За что тебя на этот раз решили отчислить?

-Хамство, нежелание учиться и… и…и, кажется, физика, — перечислила Морган, загибая пальцы, стараясь держаться непринужденно. — Ты же знаешь, что я прекрасно знаю физику, но учителю не понравилось, что я умнее его. Только сегодня я ему трижды указала на его ошибки.

-Морган, — закатила глаза Пеппер, — Сколько я могу тебе объяснять, что людям не нравится, когда их тыкают в их ошибки. Твой отец.....

-Мама прекрати, «твой отец то», «твой отец се». Хватит повторять насколько мы похожи, — крикнула Морган. — Поверь, я читала статьи о нем в интернете. Он вечно тыкал всем ошибками и его ненавидели за это, но при том все обожали его за то, что он сделал будучи супергероем.

-Ты не дослушала, — ровно оборвала речь дочери Пеппер, — Твой отец бы не хотел, чтобы я это делала, но я уже отправила твои документы в Мидтаунскую школу. Хватит с тебя элитных школ, будешь учиться в обычной. А теперь иди к себе. Я отправила тебе на почту задания, которые должны быть к завтрашнему дню готовы. В семь утра Хэппи отвезет тебя в школу.

Миссис Старк набрала пароль на двери в подвальную лабораторию дочери, заблокировав ее для посещений, после чего вернулась на кухню, оставив дочь разбираться со своими мыслями в коридоре.

Поняв, что поработать в мастерской ей теперь не светит (если она попробует взломать пароль, то Пятница обязательно наябедничает маме), Морган подхватила на руки проходившего мимо щенка Мики и направилась в свою комнату на втором этаже. Стоило почитать, что это за школа, а потом посмотреть, что есть в базах Пятницы, не случайным же образом мама выбирала школу.

У друзей Морган была привычка звонить в самое неудобное время, поэтому, свернув окно с информацией о школе, она приняла входящий видеозвонок от Тьяры, надеясь, что у той есть хоть какие-то хорошие новости.

-Я перевожусь с тобой, — заявила латиноамериканка, отпив из бутылки кока-колу. Слов «здравствуй, как дела?» она явно не знала. — Мне заехать с утра за тобой?

-И тебе привет, — недовольно пробормотала Старк, — У меня два вопроса: «С хера ли ты переводишься со мной?» и «К какому классному руководителю тебя определили?»

-Во-первых, — Тьяра загнула палец с новым маникюром, — одной в нашей школе мне было бы очень и очень скучно. С кем бы я разговаривала о мальчиках за обедом? Меня определили к физику. Я посмотрела его фотки в инстаграме — такой симпатичный парнишка. Двадцать пять лет, не женат…

Морган не стала останавливать подругу. Несмотря на то, что Тьяра умудрялась выбешивать своими детективными расследованиями, иногда они были полезны. Информация о мистере Паркере была как нельзя кстати, нужно же было знать, с чем придется иметь дело.

-..... А, еще директриса школы, мисс Джонс, его бывшая одноклассница и они вместе сожительствуют, — закончила Тьяра. К тому моменту Морган уже закончила изучать информацию о школе в своем телефоне.

-Ты не думала идти в шпионы, а? — усмехнулась Морган. — Могу подсказать номерок одной организации.

Тьяра показала язык, демонстрируя пирсинг, после чего, глянув на наручные часы, спешно попрощалась, ей тоже нужно было делать уроки, но она была слишком Тьярой, чтобы просить у гениальной подруги списать. Именно поэтому Морган с ней и дружила.

Захлопнув ноутбук, Морган завалилась на кровать. Ну что, Мидтаунская школа, готовься, Морган Старк грядет.


	2. Chapter 2

Хэппи был недоволен, очень недоволен. Он глава службы безопасности в конце концов, а не водитель гиперактивных детишек Старка. Казалось бы, всего пару лет назад ему удалось, наконец, избавиться от стажера своего покойного начальника, как здрасте приехали, теперь нужно возить по тому же маршруту его дочь, так же терпя ее выходки и вечную болтовню. Будь Питер лет на десять помладше, то был бы в явном восторге от Морган. Они бы нашли общий язык, возможно он бы смог укротить Морган, сделав ее хоть чуть-чуть послушнее.

Морган дремала на заднем сидении, отгородившись от Хэппи темным стеклом, когда водителю позвонили. Громкая трель звонка могла бы разбудить наследницу многомиллиардной корпорации, но стекло, на радость Хогана, было звуконепроницаемое.

-Хэппи, выручай, — сонно пробормотал Паркер на том конце провода. — Я проспал и не успеваю добраться до школы к первому уроку.

-Жди, — устало бросил Хэппи, перестраивая свой маршрут. Рано он обрадовался, что от надоедливого паучка удалось избавиться. Он же похуже ребенка.

Питер пробубнил благодарность в ответ, после чего сбросил вызов. Он оставался все тем же ребенком, которого Тони Старк нашел в унылом Квинсе, просто теперь у него было два высших образования и унылая работа учителя физики в местной школе.

Из своего подъезда в многоквартирном доме на Манхэттене он буквально вывалился, запутавшись в собственных кроссовках. Впрочем, в этом был весь Питер. Он, будто зная, что на заднем сидении спит Морган, заполз на переднее сидение к Хэппи, захлопнул дверь и только тогда принялся шнуровать свою обувь.

Хэппи не стал акцентировать внимание Паркера на отъехавшее стекло. Если Морган хочет подслушивать, то пусть делает это. Это проблемы Питера, если что.

-Я починил твои часы, теперь как новенькие, — произнес Питер, почесав голову. — Ты, правда, не вламывайся ко мне на квартиру с воплем «Паркер, я сломал ПЯТНИЦу». Даже если вламываешься, объясняй, что такое Пятница. Я не знаю, починил я ее или не починил.

Хоган усмехнулся, все же супер-паучий слух сделал свое дело. Он забрал у учителя свои часы и вновь закрылся от Морган. Она могла наслушаться лишнего, а потом бы шантажировала Паркера. А виноват был бы Хоган.

Оставшийся путь Паркер нервно отстукивал ритм на приборной панели. Он опаздывал на первый урок, как в старые добрые времена, только в этот раз он был учителем. Мишель его убьет. Когда они достигли здания школы, до звонка оставались считанные минуты.

Морган выскочила из машины, ударив дверью Питера, который тоже выходил на улицу.

-Доброе утро, мистер Паркер, — поприветствовала она своего учителя.

-Мисс Старк, доброе утро, не ожидал вас здесь увидеть, — проговорил он, а затем глянул на свои часы, — Не опаздывайте на урок, до звонка осталось не так много времени.

Морган удивилась, как резво помчался Паркер в сторону здания, после чего решила догнать его, но в какой-то момент упустила. Ни на входе, ни в гардеробе его не было. По местоположению Тьяры было несложно найти кабинет, но, когда она нашла нужную дверь, прозвенел звонок.

Впервые Старк постучалась, прежде чем войти. Она была уверена, что по законам природы и физик не должен был успеть на занятие. Каково было ее удивление, когда она увидела мистера Паркера сидящего за учительским столом.

-Опаздываете, мисс Старк, — строго произнес он, а весь оставшийся класс заржал.

-У меня один вопрос, как вы пришли сюда раньше меня? — спросила девушка, не понимая причину веселья новых одноклассников.

-Ох, подруга, — заявила афроамериканка, сидящая на первой парте, — Как как, через окно, как обычно. Мы же не знаем, что такое дверь, да, мистер Паркер?

-Через дверь не интересно, о чем ты говоришь, — усмехнулся в ответ парень с задней парты. — Из двери же не выпадешь. А вот из окна, зацепившись за что-нибудь, в самый раз. Всего второй этаж.

Мистер Паркер усмехнулся и протер стекла очков, которых, Морган была готова поклясться, на нем не было.

-Садитесь на свободное место, мисс Старк, и впредь не опаздывайте, — проговорил он.

Сев рядом с Тьярой, девушка поинтересовалась:

-А что тут случилось?

-Мистер Паркер начал залезать через окно, зацепился за раму, вывалился, вновь залез, сел на стул и прозвенел звонок. Говорят, что это в порядке вещей, — ответила латинос.

Морган закатила глаза. С этим мистером Паркером не соскучишься. И все же, откуда он знает Хэппи.


End file.
